


Breaths of a Lover

by bitchaotic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Breathing, M/M, Mentions of Spike and Angel/Dru, Past Relationship(s), Spander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 09:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7043119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitchaotic/pseuds/bitchaotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was weird for Spike to feel hot breath on his neck, when his past lovers didn't breathe at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaths of a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Lil bit of Spander for ya.  
> Thank you for any comments/kudos. I appreciate them all.

Spike had shagged many people-men, women, and a few that he wasn't actually certain of their genders. He'd slept with more than demons and vampires in his lifetime. The humans weren't usually as good in bed since they've got less stamina and-the men, at least- can't go multiple times without having to wait an hour or so in between. Spike would either leave or kill his partner before they would fall asleep. 

The only people he'd consider lovers were Angelus and Drusilla. Dru was his first real love. They were inseperable for the longest of times, until she left him to run off with Darla. For a while, it was only him and Angel. Being together all day and most of the night made their hook up almost inevitable. They lost their girls, and the humans that they took weren't satisfying their needs. Spike pushed Angel's buttons in the wrong way, and the next night he woke up with the vampire half way on top of him. They both shrugged it off for a few months, until they found themselves unable to resist the urges anymore. Every night, for at least a couple years, they'd go to bed together. Most of the time it was purely for sex, but they ended up needing each other. They began to depend on each other, which freaked Spike out. He left, not a word to Angel. For a hundred years, he was alone besides the occasional lay. Even sex wasn't as fun after leaving Angelus. No one could keep up with him like the other vampire could.

It wasn't for a long time until he saw Angelus again, but he wasn't the same. The man who once tore towns apart in order to quench his thirst was ridden with a soul. No one ever knew about the two except for Harris. Xander was a background character to Spike for the longest of times. He was always around, but he hardly ever drew attention to himself. He'd make jokes, but no one even cast a glance in his direction when he did. The problem with the people who go unnoticed is that they notice everything. Perhaps he noticed the tention between Spike and Angel, or maybe it was the angry glares or the harsh comments. One night, while on patrol, Xander wandered off to talk to Spike. None of the other Scoobies noticed. It wasn't like he was that good at killing things, anyways. Spike couldn't enter homes without invitation, but wasn't regarded with the same courtesy when it came to others coming into his home. 

Xander busted in, asking about why the lovers couldn't just kiss and make up instead of making work harder for all the rest of them. Spike wasn't completely certain at the time that Xander knew that him and Angelus had actually been lovers, or if he was just making a joke. Over the years, it became obvious that he was more observant than anyone gave him credit for. With a woosh of air and a pain in his head, Xander was pushed back against the wall. Everything that happened after was a blur, since the human had hit his head quite hard. The morning after, though, things became clear. He would have never pegged Spike for the cuddling type, until he had to push the vampire away to get out of the bed. Like with Angel, they both ignored it. It wasn't nearly as long until they were back at it, though. It was never really about the sex, though. The sex was awesome, but it wasn't the basis of their relationship. Somehow, they began to actually care about each other. Spike was protective over the human. Anyone who wanted to hurt Xander had to go through him first. They still bickered, but it wasn't out of hatred anymore. 

Spike was a creature of the night, so he was awake when Xander was fast asleep. He'd always wait around in bed with the human for a while until getting up to get a mug of blood or to go out and visit a pub or two. It wasn't until Xander was pressed against his back that he realized something. Never, at least after becoming a vampire, had he felt someone's breath against his neck. Angelus and Drusilla didn't breathe. The humans he'd have one night stands were dead before they could get close enough to breathe on him afterwards. It had been centuries since he'd been with someone who could breathe for long enough to actually feel it tickle the hair on the back of his neck.


End file.
